The Countdown
by ssavaged
Summary: It's New Years. Who do you kiss when the clock strikes twelve? DRACOGINNY oneshot.


_None of these characters are mine. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling._

_And this is a masquerade if you couldn't gather._

_This is my first fanfic, please be gentle._

The Countdown

10:50 PM

"Oh, my dear Draco, why are you so sad?" A very drunk Pansy Parkinson fell onto Draco Malfoy's lap lazily, arms instinctively gathering around his neck. "This a paaaaaaarty and you neeed to have fun." She stated with slurred words, head collapsing against his defined chest.

Smelling her breath, Draco instantly backed his head away, a look of serious disgust on his chiseled face. "You're drunk again, Pansy?" Ignoring her first question, Draco could tell it was Pansy, even beneath her overdone costume, from the drunken voice and decorated mask. "Who spiked the pumpkinjuice this time?"

"Ahhh, I knew you weren't stupid! Wait, I don't mean stupid. Well you've been stupid before, but this time I think you're just plain boring..." She began toying with Draco's plain white mask, stroking the side of his face with a long, scrawny finger.

Brushing her finger away with his white gloved hand, Draco let Pansy slip off his lap and fall onto the floor. "Pansy, Zabini is calling for you. Over there." Draco pointed towards one of the many tables of food, face stern. It was clear she was annoying him, but the drunken Pansy Parkinson was oblivious.

"Where?" She squealed excitedly, finally standing after quite a struggle. "Oh Blaisey-Poo!" She called over the crowd, leaving Draco and soon disappearing into the large crowd of dancing, drunken fools.

Draco had to admit that he missed that.

11:15 PM

Masquerades were not Ginny Weasley's favourite by any means. Even though it was New Years and she should've been celebrating. Although dressed head to toe in glamour of all kinds, the sixteen-year-old found it hard to enjoy the night. She was single, dateless altogether, and her feet were starting to hurt terribly. Although she enjoyed the decor of the enchanted Great Hall, it was depressing to watch her dear friend Hermione Granger dancing romantically with her brother Ron, while Harry lingered close by with Lavender Brown's arms draped around his neck pathetically.

Sighing dramatically, Ginny slumped against her chair. Her dress was far too uncomfortable in all the wrong places and it gathered underneath her breasts in a way that was indescribably painful. Although her breasts were pushed far too much out of her dress - which displeased her youngest brother into six different shades of purple - it was without a doubt her favourite asset to her attire. It seemed to add at least three years to the sixth year. Her once straight, fire-red hair had developed into soft, curls of a chestnut hue, hanging down to her bare upper back. The white pumps attached to her feet added three inches, another strong asset to the girl. Her brother was not pleased, and had in fact gotten into yet another fight with Ginny just before the dance. Just to ruin her night, supposedly.

Admiring Hermione's sudden transformation into a beautiful witch, she couldn't help but envy the way her lavender gown clung to her seemingly perfect body in all the right places. Hermione was now delicate and petite looking. The top half of her hair was pulled into a loose bun, wisps hanging into her chisled face beautifully. Ron had done right for once, Ginny silently noted. Harry, however, was with someone who seemed to be way too immature for him. Lavender hadn't matured since their fourth year. Always laughing to the lamest jokes possible, Lavender was still her clingy, obnoxious self. The fact that Harry showed any interest in her, whatsoever, was beyond Ginny. Lavender was one to stick to kissing, a bit of groping, and nothing else. She was a major tease and yet, she'd managed to have more boys in her hands within one year, compared to Ginny's none. Well, technically.

Ginny hadn't only developed into a curvy young woman, she'd also matured deeply as well, too. What seemed to displease her parents and brothers the most was how comfortable she was with herself and forward with the opposite sex. After her dear friend Luna Lovegood disappeared unexpectedly, Ginny began to find interest in boys and dressed more provocatively than usual. After losing her virginity to an older Ravenclaw in the beginning of the year, Ginny found no reason to remain in her 'innocent' portrait any longer. She began to provide 'personal desires' for those with good reasoning. The fact that it had gotten around the school had sent Ron into an outrage. The words "embarassment" and "shameful" were used more than enough, along with various swear words. This was the main reason Ginny and Ron were in such a fight tonight.

11:25 PM

"Malfoy, get your ass over here!" Another drunken Slytherin exclaimed with Pansy Parkinson straddling his hips, legs wrapped around him. Draco didn't understand how anyone could stand her; she was over-used, clingy, and annoying. Pansy's head was buried into the boy - Blaise Zabini's - neck so it looked like she was passed out as he continued to carry her.

Draco continued to ignore his friends, moping as he leaned against his black chair. He wished he hadn't come to the party with his friends so they wouldn't have recognized him. Other than that there was no reason they should. His white mask covered from his nose up and his hair didn't appear to be as white as usual. Draco's black robes were just like any other wizard's in the Great Hall, except his probably cost 100 galleons more.

Scanning the room with sullen gray eyes, Draco's glance landed on a girl who appeared to be sitting across the dance floor from him, looking as miserable as he was. Her identity was known, however, which seemed to be Draco's forte. He was a master at seeing through disguises and reading people.

Standing slowly, Draco began to make his way across the room, weaving throughout the mass of students.

11:30 PM

"Ginny! Do you want to come dance?" A very flushed Hermione called from the swarms of dancing yuppies, grinning from ear to ear. The crowds seemed to quiet down as a slower song began to play, the students forming back into couples. It was too much for Ginny to bear. She could very well handle that she and Ron were in yet another fight, but the fact that perfect Hermione in her perfect dress with her perfect body and perfect brain was pretending that nothing was wrong seemed to send Ginny off the edge.

Shaking her head, Ginny sighed once more as Hermione grabbed Ron and began to dance. Ginny stood, instantly heading for the refreshments. Dark curls bouncing as she walked, Ginny's hazel eyes kept at the ground as she sulked towards the refreshments table, desperately hoping she wouldn't run into ex-girlfriends, current girlfriends, or even future girlfriends of any of the boys that had seemed to partake in her 'arrangements'.

She had to admit that it bothered her seeing Lavender Brown - the Gryffindor joke - with the boy who was supposed to take her virginity. There was no doubt in her mind that he would take Lavender's. Harry was the one boy she cared about, but he'd made it perfectly clear he'd moved on, so Ginny tried her hardest to make him jealous. Selling her body, pretty much, to boys was something she did to make him want her back, but it only seemed to hurt and shame him. That was something Ginny hated to think about.

Fighting back tears, Ginny closed her eyes as she held a cup tightly in her hand. She then reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice and began to pour it, when she felt a gloved, yet cold hand meet her warm, bare back. She tensed before she turned to see who it was. But the owner of the hand beat her to it.

"Care to dance with me?" The voice was cold and sly. Yet that mystery was terribly intriguing.

Turning, Ginny's eyes were suddenly glued to a pair of gray eyes, and she began to feel weak in the knees. His arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her closer, their noses were grazing delicately. "Answer me," He persisted, cooly.

"I don't know you," Ginny whispered and looked down at his white button-down shirt, feeling slightly intimidated.

Cupping her chin with his icy hands, he forced her to look into his eyes. "Isn't that why you're going to say yes?"

Without leaving her a moment to respond, he was quick to grab Ginny's hand and pull her out onto the dance floor, his hand sneaking around her waist again in a familiar manner. Ginny came close to him instinctively, there was hardly any room left between their bodies. Arms sliding around his neck, she looked up at his chin, lips, mask, eyes. Oh, god. Those eyes. He seemed to notice her slight infatuation when the corners of his pale lips upturned.

"And how are you enjoying yourself so far?" His breath was warm against her ear.

She pressed into him harder, and began toying with a strand of hair on the back of his head with two fingers. "Quite well, actually," She smiled, whispering innocently.

"Oh believe me," He replied smoothly. "The night's far from over."

11:40

Ginny had been through quite a few dances with this mystery man, and she was deeply content. Head resting against his chest sleepily, she closed her eyes in satisfaction. "Who are you?" She asked quite suddenly.

"Why do you need to know?" He looked down at her in surprise.

"What do you think?" She quirked a brow, looking up at him in return.

Exhaling slowly, he replied. "I think you think too much to be a Weasley."

Pulling away slowly, she looked up at him in shock. "How did you recognise me?"

"You're kidding, right?" He smirked smugly.

Ginny shook her head slowly. "Who are you?" She prodded louder than she'd wanted.

"A fond supporter of the creator of the masquerades."

"No, seriously."

"Don't ask."

"Just tell me."

"No." His voice was rising, seriously wanting Ginny to drop the subject.

Ginny slipped out of his grasp and turned to walk away. Instantly grabbing her arms, he turned her around to face him, a stern expression on his features. She wasn't in the mood to play games. This was supposed to be a "no strings attached" dance, meaning she wouldn't have to see this boy again if she didn't want to. Now knowing that this boy was well informed of who she was, it was a given that he knew her history and title.

"Let me explain this to you somewhere else," he whispered suggestively.

Shaking her head, Ginny knew exactly what he was after. "I'm not a whore." She stated plainly.

"I never said you were," he replied in a defensive tone. "Don't be accusatory."

"Well you're clearly implying that you are well aware of the rumours about me, or maybe it's accidental," Ginny bit her lip in frustration, wondering why she'd ever decided to do what she does in the first place. "All I know is that you seem to be like every other boy I've encountered."

"It's not like people don't know why you're doing what it is you do." Draco let go of her arms and stood stiffly. "I mean, I'd probably do it too if I lost my virginity to a wannabe Harry Potter who ended up ignoring your cries for help by shacking up with a complete bonehead."

Ginny blinked, suddenly very hurt by his words. "Goodbye, Mystery Man." She turned and walked away, searching for her old seat which was now occupied by a very open couple - Hermione and Ron.

11:55

The next ten minutes Ginny had spent in silence. She continued to wallow in self-pity as she avoided the hopeful stares of the boy she'd just gotten rid of. He was cute, but a typical boy nonetheless. Finding her way to another chair, Ginny had continued to sit there for five pitiful minutes, casually wondering what would happen in the next ten minutes. It wasn't until then that she'd realized exactly who the boy was.

Glancing over at him for the umpteenth time, she'd noticed the group he was associating with. Slytherins. Oh, and those eyes. Cold, grey, deceitful. How could she be so bloody stupid? Shaking her head in shame, Ginny came to realize that the boy who she'd just recently become infatuated with and was now completely disgusted with was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hiding her face with her hands, Ginny fought back a scream. Glancing back up she came to find that he was now making his way over to her that very moment. Oh god, she wasn't in the mood. His arrogant walk was so apparent now, why couldn't she see it? Bloody betraying pureblood. And of course he was only doing this to probably find a way to ruin Ginny somehow.

"Figure it out yet?" He sneered as he approached her chair in his cocky manner.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Ginny snapped, disgusted that she'd ever found him charming.

"Oh, careful with your words, Weasley. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"You mean what your daddy's capable of?"

"Shut up," He replied coldly, biting his lip in frustration. "Dance with me."

"What?" Ginny spat.

"Don't play stupid, Weasley. I know you're the smartest one out of your family."

Crossing her arms in defense, Ginny ignored his second request to dance with him.

"I won't ask again."

"Then don't."

"You'll regret it."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Clever." Without even giving Ginny a chance to register, Draco had grabbed Ginny's hands and led her out onto the dance floor. They took their normal position - tight against eachother, arms intertwined - neither one wearing a smile.

"Tell me, what was so great about Potter that made you become such a slut?"

"I'm not a slut," Ginny replied defensively, ignoring the countdown that began.

"TEN!"..

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"Shove it, Malfoy." Ginny's face grew hotter as she clenched her fists.

.."FIVE!"

"How would dear Arthur feel knowing that his little daughter lost her virginity to the chum captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team?"

"FOUR!"

Ginny didn't even try to respond, just wishing he would move on.

"THREE!"

"How does it feel to know Harry will never love you no matter how hard you try?"

"TWO!"

Draco suddenly felt a hot hand striking his cheek. He touched it gingerly and sneered. "Aren't you pathetic?" He spat.

"ONE!"

Ginny didn't know if it was the spirit of couples breaking off into kissing celebrations, or the way that Malfoy's complete ignorance and cruel streak was a turn-on, or that he was standing there looking beautiful and extremely kissable, but somehow her hands found their ways to his face, pulling him down to her as their lips met in lust. His arms went to her hips as she pressed a hand against his chest to steady herself from the difference in height.

Good Godric, what if her father were to see her now?

_Reviews are lovely._

_Next fanfic is a series, remember to ass me so you can view it._


End file.
